Good Karma
by Taylor the Cat
Summary: Wanting to be with Sonic, Amy helps out Tails. Will she get something in return or will she stay in the dust. Lemons & Limes through out the story you will not be warned. First story ever. Should I continue to run with it? Crails & Sonamy


First story Ever! Hope you like it.

Let's just say the mood was great. "Sonic decided to run off again unknowing of what I was even going to say". I said aloud in the shower. I grasp my developed chest and look down. "All I want to do is show him my love." Pouting I walk out of the shower of my beige bathroom and walk into the closet. "What should I wear tomorrow," Looking between the dresses I see a tiny bikini and imagine myself in it with sonic next to me.

I force the thought out of my head. "I can't let him get to me but he's so cute." I put on his old shirt that he left here a while ago and lay down in bed. It was the middle of summer so, it was just warm enough.

I see a bloodied body that looks freshly cut. Defiantly a hedgehog but, who? I bend down to move the body and find a color of quills, but I am shocked to find it is a bright shade of pink. I look down at my hands and see black fur and a red knife still dripping.

Gasping for air I wake up violently to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I put on a top and some shorts real quick while looking at the time. It's already 12:00. Thinking it's Cream I neglect to put even a smidge of makeup on, and I run to the door.

I swing open the door and find a yellow fox looking at me. "Um... hey Amy I need to talk to you." I let him in and he sits down on the light brown leather couch. I sit on the matching love seat and look at him. He's wearing a white wife-beater and blue sports-shorts along with some white running shoes. "What's up T-tails," I stutter still a little surprised from his random appearance. "I need some help on... girl issues" Surprised he came to me for help I ask him who's the special girl. I already know it's Cream, but I want him to say it. "Um... hehe it's well Cream," Doing an inner-fist pump I look at him, "How can I help you." '"Well Cream and I have been low with the popularity of our um... relationship," Shutting his eyes tightly waiting for his plan to blow up in his face. "When did this start?" I ask in an annoyed voice. My best-friend going out with Sonic's best-friend and I didn't even know. "We started to go out after she came home from shopping with you...

**FLASHBACK Tail's P.O.V.**

"Hey Cream can you help me with something" I said over the phone. "Sure I'll be right over" squealing a bit. Cream never got to go to Tails' house because he was always doing something like working on the Tornado or side projects. Cream put on a blue summer dress (nothing too fancy). It was a little farther than mid-thigh so she wasn't showing too much. She walked out the door locking her one-room apartment and went to go see Tails.

I was in my workshop just fiddling with an invention I thought of a couple weeks back. It was a gravitational reverser, but it only can be turned on and off from the outside so I needed someone to help me.

Cream nocked on the door as I yelled "Come on in it's open." She came to the lab a little disappointed they couldn't just talk or hang out. "You said you needed help Tails" she asked me with a genuine thought of curiosity. I told her that she needed to step in the chamber but she looked worried. "How do I know that monitor doesn't show me with me without any clothes on?" Turning twenty shades redder I reply "I would ask you to do that not do it by machine" She stepped in the machine and I closed and locked the door. Looking at me worriedly I assured her she wouldn't get hurt. I said this through the microphone on the console. "Are you ready?" I ask. "Yeah but you still haven't told me what this does. Pressing a button I gaze at her reaction as she flips perfectly and gets reoriented on the ceiling of the chamber.

She looked at me then gasped at her whole new perspective. "How...what..." she asked in awe. I thought this would be fun for you to try. "I know something else that would be fun but..." I mumble trying to take the dirty thoughts out of my head. "What would be fun?" She asks innocently. I blush mad at myself for being so loud. "NOTHING" I say quickly as I flip her back around, noticing her dress fly up just enough for me to see her panties. (Dirty thoughts again) "I'll be right back okay Cream" "Okay" she says confused. I went into my room thinking that she wouldn't follow and started well... waking off with images of her in my head.

Cream was walking around looking for me and came across my room. She walked in to see a slightly sweaty me and me "organ" out. Gasping she covered her eyes. I had fallen asleep before she walked in and was still out cold.

Cream noticed no mess and did what her gut told her to do. She walked up to me and decided to wake me up. My eyes fluttered open to see a rabbit looking up at me and sucking on my member.

I then looked at her noticing that she was already naked and my clothes were off too. I looked at her in disbelief. We then hit it off after I returned the favor.

**Flashback End Amy's P.O.V.**

"Okay okay I didn't need that much info but why do you need my help." "Our 12 month anniversary is coming-" I stopped him "8 months. Why didn't you tell me or anyone and how did you keep her quiet?" I asked furiously

"Again, low key but back to what I was saying I need help talking to her mom." "Why" "I want her blessing.""...Come with me" I grab his arm and take him to the bus. "Where are we going?" He asks stupidly. "Vanilla's house"

Hi I'm Alright guys that's the end of the chapter so review. Hate messages will be ignored. Should I continue?


End file.
